Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups: two piece balls or wound balls (also know as three-piece balls). The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Balls having a two piece construction are generally most popular with the average recreational golfer because they provide a very durable ball while also providing maximum distance. Two piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually made of a crosslinked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar crosslinking agents and is covered by a tough, cut-proof blended cover. The cover is generally a material such as SURLYN®, which is a trademark for an ionomer resin produced by DuPont. The combination of the core and cover materials provide a “hard” ball that is virtually indestructible by golfers. Further, such a combination imparts a high initial velocity to the ball which results in improved distance. Because these materials are very rigid, two piece balls have a relatively low spin rate which makes them difficult to control, particularly on shorter approach shots. However, as golf ball manufacturers continue to improve the spin and feel characteristics of the two piece ball, it is likely that the two piece ball will continue to grow in popularity.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved ball which provides relative ease of manufacturing, durability and distance.